Exodus of the Horde (Voiceover)
Exodus of the Horde (Voiceover) is the Official Custom Campaign by Blizzard Entertainment, This indicates Enhanced Voice from Warcraft III Demo by Kostyarik. It was Released on 2015-03-30. This was known as Original Voice over. Synopsis Description about this Story The Exodus of the Horde is the Prologue Campaign, This Includes 5 Chapters that allows for Tutorial, with Chapter 1 & 2. The Cinematic Thrall's Vision may goes here, on Level Room. Kostyarik's Story Exodus of the Horde with original voiceovers Exodus of the Horde bonus campaign INCLUDING the voiceover which was included in Prologue Campaign that came with the original Warcraft III Demo, but was missing in TFT custom campaign. In fact this one is demo-like (Prologue Campaign that came with the original Warcraft III Demo, which includes tutorial levels) for people who would like to play demo, but wants to have latest version features available like widescreen support and alt for healthbars. You can start either from Tutorial mission or from Riders on the Storm, but your hero is cache-saved through the whole campaign, so if you do start from the tutorial level, you'll have ring +1 def and a couple of consumables with you on Riders of the Storm =) I have also switched Demolishers to Catapults with it's stats on RoC 1.26 and removed TFT upgrades. Features * Featuring original voiceover from Warcraft III game Demo installation * Featuring original Warcraft III game Demo mission pack: two tutorial missions and three missions from Exodus of the Horde custom campaign included in the Frozen Throne installation. Here's a little scheme: Warcraft III Demo campaign RoC Prologue (Retail) * Chasing Visions * Departures TFT Custom campaign * Riders on the Storm * The Fires Down Below * Countdown To Extinction Featuring original Warcraft III game Demo gameplay (RoC) The reason for me posting this was because a lot of people didn't know there was a voiceover in a custom campaign that was included in TFT installation and that it was a part of Prologue campaign initially, for it contains some essential lore elements specifically why does the horde has blue trolls. I think I missed nothing in voiceover and text hints, but you know =) bugs and suggestions will be most welcome =) Screenshots TBA. Credits * Campaign by Blizzard Entertainment * Compilation by Kostyarik * Level Room Map by PopuriAO29 Changelogs * Fixed various minor bugs, including the visibility bug with Sen'jin in The Fires Down Below. * Loading screens for tutorial chapters are replaced with wc3 game demo version of those. * 2015-04-23 Updated cinematic map file to hide scorescreen * 2015-09-30 Fixed ending cinematic in Countdown to Extinction (ships didn't appear in it) * 2016-07-06 Revamped 2015-09-03 Fix (the one i made included terrain and unit editing - reverted to original map file, the problem existed because original trigger missed a parameter for some reason, just fixed that) * 03.07.16 changed victory scorescreen image to RoC one * 03.07.16 changed attack/defence type for heroes and spellcasters to RoC settings ("piercing" for spellcasters and "normal" for heroes, "light" defence for spellcasters) * 03.07.16 changed description for items involved in optional quest in mission "Riders on the Storm" (couple of sentences of description in game demo map were shrunk to "Magical %itemname%" for TFT bonus campaign map for some reason) * 03.07.16 changed cinematic map not to require to press any key (used "default" loading screen with black background and all the consequences. This is my lapis offensionis, i honestly don't like the way it looks now, but it appears to be more practical) * 15.07.16 fixed several sound bugs in "Fires Down Below" * 30.01.17 changed cinematic map loading screen Category:Unofficial for Ice Crown Category:Custom Campaign